monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Wheels
Hot Wheels debuted at World Finals 3 in 2002 with driver Eldon DePew, although the truck wouldn't begin to compete on the Monster Jam circuit until 2004 with driver Phil Foster (however, it did several display appearances in 2003). Hot Wheels had 5 World Finals appearances, and the truck has ran on two different chassis, one being a Team Meents chassis and the other being Frank Krmel's chassis. It also had two separate chassis, being Hot Wheels (European). The truck sponsored the toy car making company of the same name. The truck was retired in 2007 having lots of mechanical problems. In 2012, a new Hot Wheels truck debuted with the name Team Hot Wheels Firestorm as a replacement. History * 2002 - Eldon DePew debuted Hot Wheels at the 2002 World Finals. * 2003 - The truck would make several display appearances. * 2004 - Phil Foster would tour Hot Wheels with his boss, Tom Meents. Neil Elliott would drive Hot Wheels at World Finals 5. * 2005 - Rob Knell and Kevin Lewis would drive Hot Wheels, touring with new Maximum Destruction driver Phil Foster. Foster would drive Hot Wheels at World Finals 6. A second Hot Wheels debuts with a new Ford F-150 body. * 2006 - Rob Knell would tour one Hot Wheels with Neil Elliott and Elliott would eventually drive Hot Wheels again at World Finals 7, but wouldn't freestyle due to mechanical problems. The second Hot Wheels would tour with Charlie Pauken and his Grave Digger. * 2007 - Chuck Werner would begin to drive the Team Meents chassis Hot Wheels, while the second Hot Wheels got a new driver, Frank Krmel. Neil Elliott would compete at World Finals 8 with Hot Wheels, but he still wouldn't freestyle due to its driveline being fallen off in racing. In 2008, Hot Wheels was replaced by Bulldozer, which Werner would drive. Frank Krmel would go on to drive the new truck, Donkey Kong. Trivia * Hot Wheels is one of three trucks to make its official debut at the World Finals, the others being Captain's Curse (in 2007), and Nitro Circus (in 2009). * The Team Meents Hot Wheels body has also been used for sponsoring The Bob and Tom Show truck. * The original 2002-2004 blue body style was nicknamed "Hot Wheels Cool Blue." * Hot Wheels is the only truck to finish last place at two consecutive World Finals, being 7 and 8: tying with Bulldozer in the case of the former. Gallery 20170818 095357.jpg 18358555 10212789846847240 4773514216478957216 o.jpg|At it's Debut show at the Monster Jam World Finals 3 20170819 145033.jpg Fd5cec70-1a15-48dc-adb3-6af7724ae900.jpg|Hot Wheels in 2002 Hotwhl2204a.jpg|Ditto 48.jpg|2002-2004 Hot Wheels without the hubs, or fender Monster3 1024.jpg|Hot Wheels Display 2002-2003 13879461 313698682313780 422920430619715802 n.jpg 16 -cgfhngfg 2.jpg|Hot Wheels display in Monster Trucks: The Science of Incredible Machines 1024x104.jpg Vwf547.jpg|Hot Wheels at the Monster Jam World Finals 5 with the old body, before switching to the new one. Vwf048.jpg|Hot Wheels at the Monster Jam World Finals 5 before adding decals. 885e2c1d-0a43-4e85-b489-841ee1f831ba.jpg|World Finals 5 Hot Wheels 16 -dfsdfdsfdsfdsf 3.jpg|Alternate, unused 2004 body concept 105.jpg|Hot Wheels 2005-2006 B9187837-aa5e-408d-8aed-13eabe1bbbe6.jpg 13895192 313694568980858 1133417727684183590 n.jpg 40345118.HotWheels.jpg|On Maximum Destruction Unnasdsadsadasdamed.png|Ditto Sychtwh1204a1.jpg|2005 Hot Wheels with hubs Vegastg06018.jpg|Hot Wheels 2006-2007 Mthjkghhghjgkhgggghkhgkhfpic.jpg Hotwheelspitparty.JPG|Ditto Sd0785.jpg|Hot Wheels circa 2007 156.jpg Me and chuck werner by shockwavex2.jpg 10544316 807047796014403 3078300701620803672 n.jpg 2010_SE-MD_Hot_Wheels_(3).jpg|Off Track from the 2010 Hot Wheels Monster Duo 2-Pack S-l1600-1479435598.jpg|2017 Flashback Hot Wheels toy Category:Retired Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:Sponsor trucks